Sexual Stimulation
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A 100 theme challenge done by yours truly. Consists of different pairings, characters and such, M-rated for smut and sexual content.
1. Buried Deep

**Buried Deep**

It was at times like this when Shell was glad Vinnie worked during the day. That way, she was alone, usually with Evan. Sometimes she and Evan would play games, sometimes bet on things. They would often wrestle a lot and Evan was always careful not to hurt her when they wrestled.

By now it was nothing like wrestling.

"E...Evan-ah-please...oh god..."

Shell was silenced when Evan kissed her deeply, letting her dispense her sounds into his mouth. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was moaning from the pleasure he gave her. His fingers worked in and out of her, touching and caressing those spots she desired deeply.

This was going to be her first time and she had no idea how it ended up to this. They had been wrestling and tickling turned to touching, then touching turned to kissing. Now they were on his bed, their shirts off, pants still on. His other hand massaged her breasts, flicking her nipples gently. She moaned breathlessly into his mouth.

He broke the kiss to kiss and nip down her neck, her head tilting back to allow him more room. He grinned and found a spot that was right below her left ear, teasing that spot with great ease. She moaned louder and squirmed slightly, feeling his fingers go deeper into her.

"I-I need you..." She panted, bucking her hips into his hand.

He kissed up along her jaw and slid his fingers out of her, then tugged off the rest of their clothes. "Mmm, how bad?" He teased, licking up her neck.

"B...bad...please...fuck me..." She moaned hotly into his ear, causing tingles to be sent down his spine.

He sat on his knees and lowered her down onto him, slowly and gently pressing into her. He groaned at the tightness and heat she produced, watching he reactions. She gritted her teeth from the small amount of pain, then cried out as he broke past her barrier, fully seated inside. He waited for a long moment, just getting used to the feeling of being inside her and waiting for her to relax.

She soon relaxed around him and he began pumping in and out of her. He groaned, his arms wrapping around her as her arms went around him, and her legs went around his waist tightly. He may have only been a couple inches shorter than her, but he was big in size, ten inches long and six around. For a smaller guy, he had a big member.

He groaned as he thrusted up into her, both of them groaning and moaning. He had been crushing on her for the longest time since they met months ago. "Oh Shell..." He moaned hotly in her ear, panting. "God, you're so fucking tight...fuck..."

She shuddered when he moaned in her ear, holding onto him tightly. She cried out when he slammed against that bundle of nerves inside her. He began slamming into that spot, over and over again, hearing her scream and cry out his name.

He could feel himself throbbing, but he held back, wanting her to cum first. She felt the heat tightening in her stomach, bucking against him wildly as she got close. "I-I'm gonna..." She gasped and then screamed out his name as she came, hard.

Evan groaned loudly and threw his head back as he came in her, thrusting into her through his climax. They both shook and panted heavily once they were done. He pulled out of her, allowing Shell to lay back on the bed, exhausted. Evan laid on top of her, pulling the blankets over them.

She wrapped her arms around him sleepily, smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her gently, lovingly before snuggling his head into her neck. It was only a few moments before they fell asleep, drowning out the world around them.


	2. Earth Shattering

**Earth Shattering**

"F...Fire...ah...Firebrand..."

Tenebrae let out a whimper of pleasure as fingers found their way into her black jeans and into her panties, teasing her most sensitive area. She closed her good eye as waves of pleasure coursed through her and she reached around to the back of Firebrand's head, grasping his hair slightly. His free hand went into her shirt, grasping her covered breast.

She arched her chest into his hand, letting out a low moan. Her free hand clutched the bed sheet underneath her, tightening as he continued to pleasure her. He nudged the side of his head against hers, groaning in her ear. "You make me feel so weak Tenebrae..." He nibbled on her ear gently, tugging it between his teeth.

It had been months since most of the Collective had been killed by Joetta, with the Keeper, Observer and Deadhead left alive as long as they left Firebrand, Tenebrae, Mr. Scars and Joetta alone. HABIT popped in once in a while for a visit. Firebrand and Tenebrae finally confessed their love for each other sometime after the Collective was defeated and now they couldn't get enough of each other.

Tenebrae gasped when she felt two of his fingers slide into her, moaning when they brushed against her inner spot deep inside. She bucked her hips, moaning out his name. "That's it..." He moved his lips to her neck, licking her weak spot. He groaned as his jeans became uncomfortably tight on him, restricting his hardening member.

He pulled his fingers out of her and moved her onto her back, kissing her deeply. She returned his kiss just as deeply and pulled his long sleeved shirt off as he pulled her own shirt off as well. He unclipped her bra and flung that away with her shirt. They felt out each other's bodies as they had done countless times before, ridding each other of their clothes.

She cried out when he slid across her heat, teasing her greatly. He watched her reactions, knowing that when he did this, it drove her crazy. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close for another kiss. He kissed her back, teasing her for a little longer before he broke the kiss, going to her ear.

"Beg for me..." He said huskily.

She whined, throwing her head back. "Please..."

"That's not very good." He said, his hand going down to pinch her clit.

She cried out, bucking her hips. "Please!"

The rogue finally couldn't take it anymore and slammed into her, groaning out from her heat and tightness. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, then began thrusting in slow, but powerful strokes that would've left any woman moaning. She loved when he did this and for both of them being inhuman, they had increased stamina.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, her arms around his shoulders as she held on for the ride. He used this as leverage to get in deeper and at a better angle. He wouldn't give two fucks if someone walked in on them and would continue if someone did. He growled and panted, attacking her neck and leaving new marks.

When he slammed on her spot deep inside, it was strong enough to send her body over the edge in a surprise orgasm. He didn't care and didn't stop, not until he would send them both over the edge. He growled out her name and kissed her deeply, caressing the spot inside and hearing her scream as she came a second time.

This time, it sent him over the edge with a roar. He rode through his climax until his body felt like jelly and harsh pants escaped his mouth. He looked down at the woman beneath him, smiling when he saw her satisfied look. He pulled out of her gently and laid next to her, pulling her to her to his chest. 

"Next time...I'm riding you." She chuckled tiredly.

He was clearly looking forward to it.


	3. Hard and Rough

**Hard and Rough**

Back in Kanaya's hive, Shell had fallen asleep in the sopor pod. While at first it was kind of gross, it was actually very comfortable. She got comfortable on her side and curled up, sighing softly. In her dream world, she still hadn't been assigned to a dream self. Neither had Joey-Rae. So now, she was dreaming normally. She was sleeping for what felt like the first time in weeks. Being hunted down and shit had made it difficult for them.

Soon after falling into the deep part of sleep, she began dreaming. She found herself in a dark room, resting on a soft, satin-sheeted bed. "Huh...where am I...?" She looked around, confused.

Someone's hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her down to lay on the bed again, her head against the soft pillows. She gasped softly and struggled slightly when she was pulled to lay down on the bed. The person leaned down, his breath ghosting across her face as he breathed softly on her flesh. The effect it gave was strangely calming to her, and her breathing instinctively slowed its pace to match his. He stayed like that for a moment, waiting for her to calm down.

Shell didn't know what was going on, but whoever this person was, he was making her calm down against her will. Her breathing calmed down and soon enough, her body did as well. "I never thought I would have the chance to do this," a familiar voice breathed out on her face. "But it seems I have gotten lucky."

The voice...it was familiar. She blinked, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. The same mouth leaned down, kissing her forehead, temple, eyelids, nose, cheek, chin...

The small kisses felt good, but something felt...wrong.

His cool lips suddenly met with hers, erasing most rational thought she had. He suckled on her upper lip gently, the inside of his mouth cool, but not too cold. She felt her mind almost just give into the way she was kissed. But who was it...? She made a small noise and her eyes closed, giving into the kiss. A long tongue slid between her lips, rubbing against hers, curling in her mouth and uncurling like a cat's tail to stimulate her.

She felt a shudder go through her and a small moan escape her as the tongue in her mouth tickled, causing her to rub her tongue against his. His tongue twirled and entwined with hers, bringing her tongue between his own lips and sucking softly. She moaned out louder and her hands clutched at his shirt, beginning to pant.

He pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths before it broke. She was panting, her face flushed as she tried to catch her breath. "What a delectable taste," he cooed, then began to pepper her neck with kisses.

She groaned as he kissed her neck, his voice still familiar to her. He began to kiss down her chest, getting up to move better. He began kissing her covered chest. She panted and tilted her head back, her body growing hot. She felt that this was still wrong. Impatiently he brought out a series of long, smooth black tendrils, which grabbed at her clothes, ripping them off of her.

Her eyes shot open as she gasped, her clothes being ripped off of her and leaving her exposed. She didn't expect this and struggled slightly. He pinned her to the bed, his hands at her hips, letting out a low sound, almost like a growl.

"W-what are you...?" She blushed heavily, covering up her chest with her hands. She now recognized the voice and her eyes went wide.

"Quiet," the Observer growled, moving up more, his hips straddling her middle, just below her chest.

"G-get off me!" Shell shouted and pushed at his chest, trying to get him off her.

"If you don't lay still and keep quiet, I'll be forced to quiet you myself," he threatened.

"Fuck you!" She shouted and struggled to get away from him, feeling violated already.

"I gave you fair warning," he said, rolling her over on her side, his face hear her hips and her face in front of his hips.

Shell jerked her face away from him, trying to get away. "W-what the hell are you doing, pervert?!"

A tendril wrapped around her neck, squeezing warningly. She gritted her teeth, staying still. She didn't want her air to be cut off. The tip of the tendril prodded against her lips, caressing them and coaxing them to open. She closed her mouth tightly, glaring at the tendril harshly. She wouldn't give in. The tentacle curled around her neck even tighter, cutting off her air by quite a bit.

She gasped out, wheezing slightly as she tried to get air into her lungs. The tendril slid between her lips and wriggled past her teeth, reaching in until the very tip touched the back of her throat. Shell shut her eyes tightly, her chest heaving as she tried to get air into her lungs. She felt the tip of the tendril touch the back of her throat and shuddered. It stayed there for a moment, then began to pump in and out of her mouth slowly. She kept her eyes closed, feeling terribly violated already. Her jaw relaxed to let the tendril move in and out slowly.

"Hm... and you said you wouldn't give in," the shadow teased.

She glared at him, her cheeks very red. "Fuck you..." She said in a muffled voice.

"Ah, ah," he chided, the tendril in her throat pumping faster. "No speaking."

She made a small noise from the back of her throat, her face becoming even more red. How dare he do this? He unbuttoned her jeans with minimal effort, then slid them down her legs, to her knees. Her eyes went wide again and she tried to kick her legs, trying to get herself out of this situation.

"Don't be like that," he scolded, gripping her thighs with his hands, slightly sharp fingernails pressing into the soft flesh there.

She winced slightly and stopped kicking her legs, trying to breathe around the smooth tendril in her mouth.

"Now, I don't want to make this unpleasant for either of us, but if you do happen to force me I will not hesitate to hurt you," he said seriously.

She felt a shudder go through her when he said that. If this meant she basically had to submit to him in order for for her not to get hurt, then...she really had no choice. She forced herself to stop fighting him.

"Good girl," he cooed, then loosened the grip on her thighs to a more gentle touch. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She did have a sickening feeling of what he had planned, though she didn't want to believe it. He began to kiss her stomach, working his way down navel gently. She grasped onto the tendril, trying to pull it out of her mouth so she could breathe. It slid back, only slightly, just enough to let her breathe. "Now, now, are you that eager to discontinue your practice for the main event?"

She let out a confused noise, still not able to speak with the tendril still in her mouth. She looked at him, blinking and then her eyes went wide when she realized what he meant.

"Heh... well, if you insist..." he said, pulling the tendril out all the way. The moist appendage pulled away, and a new one went to his jeans, tugging them down.

She panted when her mouth was finally free and went rigid when she saw his jeans being tugged down. "Now, you're going to pleasure me. If you refuse or resist, you'll be punished yourself," he warned. "Am I clear?"

"Y...yes..." She replied shakily with a nod and looked at his boxers, which was the only thing standing between her and his erection. She couldn't believe she was letting herself do this.

He surprised her by starting first, gently placing a lick to her nether regions, tongue lightly brushing over the soft nub of flesh above her slit. She felt a wave of pleasure go through her body and fought the urge to moan. Her hands grasped the edge of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, blushing heavily. He let out a hum of approval as the material of his boxers slid down over his erections, becoming more eager in his work. He began to exclusively lick at her clit, swirling his tongue around it. A strangled moan escaped from her soft lips when he did this and she brought her face forward, her tongue reaching out to lick slowly across the head of his member.

He returned her moan with one of his own, his member giving a throb, aching for more attention. She blushed heavily and she ran her tongue along the sides, up and down and around, from the base to the tip and back.

"O-ohh..." he groaned, his member twitching and throbbing. "What a good girl..." he whispered, lowering his head again and suckling on her clit.

She pulled her mouth back to let out a soft cry, her hips moving against his mouth. She brought her face forward again and this time, brought the head into her mouth, sucking gently.

"Mm!" he groaned, his hips bucking slightly. He pulled back, lapping up whatever juices had gotten onto his face, then leaned back down, this time licking up her slit.

She moaned around his length, sending vibrations through it and him. She brought more into her mouth, bobbing her head as she sucked. She found herself greatly aroused. He began lapping at her slit in earnest, his tongue gently flicking in and out of her love. Shell moved her legs slightly, suddenly wanting more, wanting him. She continued to bob her head, stopping sometimes to flick her tongue under the head.

The previously neglected tendril he had given her to practice on came back around, the cool, but not cold tip gently flicking her clit. She bucked her hips, gasping around his member. He began to rub her clit as he lapped at her slit, his tongue flicking in and out, in and out, always responding to every moan and gasp and squeal, trying to drive her mad with lust.

She moaned louder, bucking her hips slightly more, her mind becoming lost to the pleasure he gave her. She sucked harder for a moment before she pulled away, panting loudly. "I-I want..."

"Hmm...?" he pulled away slightly, breathing against her lower regions gently.

She shuddered and moaned. "I want you..." she swallowed thickly. "I...inside me..."

"Mmm..." he gave a sound of approval, but he decided to tease her. "I don't know, Shell..." he murmured, the tendril at her clit sliding down, prodding at her slit. "I think I rather like your mouth..."

She cried out from that, her hips thrashing. If he didn't do what she needed, she was going to go crazy with lust and need. She almost sobbed, her hands clutching his hips. "Please...please, please..." She begged.

"Well..." his eyes flitted upward with a small chuckle, still rubbing at her slit. She was literally begging him and trying hard. "All right, if you really want it that much," he said, lifting his weight from her. He turned himself around, straddling her hips gently, weighing her body down.

Her face was flushed and she still wasn't sure what she just gave herself up to, but she needed him. He pressed his member to her slit. "I know you're a virgin," he smirked. "So tell you what: deflower yourself. Ride me for a while, and IF you please me, I'll give you what you want: to be fucked senseless."

She swallowed thickly, just wanting the pleasure. She honestly had no idea to go about this, but she nodded slowly. "O...okay..."

He gripped her hips and rolled them over, so that she was on top. He pressed his member to her slit more, but that was it. She had to do the rest. She remembered what she had read in some stories and put her hands on his chest, lifting herself up over him. She took a deep breath and then began to lower herself down on him, biting her lip as her insides stretched to his size.

"Mm..." he moaned, leaning back and enjoying the show.

He was big and she didn't want to go too fast, or she could hurt herself. She continued to lower herself down more, stiffling a cry when she felt her 'barrier' snap.

"Fuck..." he moaned, then leered up at her lustfully. "You wanted it this way, didn't you? You've always wanted me, from the first moment I ever touched you."

She looked away from him, feeling extremely embarrassed. She knew it was wrong, so wrong, but she couldn't help but want this, want him. He was right; she wanted him from the first moment he touched her. "Well, don't stop now... come on, you know you want it... fuck me."

She shuddered when he said that and when she lowered herself down all the way, she was still for a moment, before she began to move, thrusting her hips on him. He moaned and fought to stay still, keeping true to his word. He knew she wasn't giving it her all, and he had to wait until she had once again lost herself to lust. She snapped her hips, beginning to pant. She knew she had to give it her all in order for him to do his part. So she rode him, gradually becoming faster and harder, her mind soon becoming lost.

He couldn't take it anymore. He gave a bellow and rolled them over, crashing his lips to hers as he began pumping into her at a violent pace. She screamed his name into his mouth, her hands clutching his shoulders tightly as she dug her nails into them. This was what she wanted. He pounded into her, hitting her spot, almost slamming into it with such ferocity that it made even he, the Keeper's most distinguished assailant, look like an animal.

She pulled away from his lips to scream and moan and cry as he fucked her senseless, her hands clutching his shoulders tightly. She arched her back as he pounded into her spot. "M...more..!"

"That's right..." he growled into her ear. "Moan for me; be my little bitch... come on..." he pounded into her as hard as he could, panting at how close he was, throbbing inside of her.

She started clenching around him, signaling him that she was very close. She moaned and screamed and cried and whimpered, calling out his name as she fully submitted to him. "I-I'm...g-gonna..." She strained out before she finally screamed out as loud as she could, climaxing very hard.

He wasn't even close to done, still pumping into her at his violent pace. It wasn't until she was nearing a second orgasm that he roared and slammed into her, leaning over her as he throbbed, releasing his seed into her. She screamed out from her second orgasm as it took over her, making her body extra sensitive. She shuddered as she felt warmth in her belly and her muscles strained greatly, before she went limp underneath him.

He panted and pulled out of her, his seed and her juices coating his member. She twitched as he pulled out, panting very hard. "You're mine now..." he hissed into her ear.

She shut her eyes and nodded. He placed a hand over her eyes, and she slowly began waking up.


	4. Heated Tension

**Heated Tension**

She couldn't handle it. She couldn't fucking handle it. The way his tongue moved inside her and the way his fingers would pleasure her, it was making her go insane. She tightened her grip on the dark hair that belonged to the Observer, nearly threatening to rip out the dark locks.

"Y...you're..." Shell swallowed thickly, gasping. "You're going to...make me cum before you even get inside me..." She then let out a sharp cry when his somewhat long tongue curled inside her, teasing her sensitive spot.

The shadow pulled his tongue out and licked his lips, chuckling. "I'm surprised you haven't already." He smirked and added a third finger, making her arch her back as she was stretched more. "But then again, you can go many rounds."

His other hand moved across her stomach, feeling the goosebumps on her skin. He loved the way she reacted to his touches. He found them addicting, maybe too addicting. It wasn't a relationship and it sure as hell wasn't love. It was more of a 'friends with benefits' thing, since the two got stuck together a lot.

She moaned as his fingers found that spot inside her and without warning, his fingers pulled out. She whined, feeling very empty. "W...why'd you-?" She began, but then her breath hitched when she felt something long and slightly cool slide into her. She gasped loudly and looked down, blushing darkly when she saw one of his many tendrils in her.

As it slid in deeper, a second one joined and moved inside her deep and fast, hitting places inside her she didn't think were possible. She moaned out loudly and arched her back, clutching the bed sheets as if her life depended on it. She was already so close.

She panted harshly, feeling a thumb brush over her bottom lip. "So close already..." He whispered, chuckling. The tendrils moved harder into her and she squirmed, thrashing as the heat was becoming more and more.

"I...I'm...g-gonna...!"

He bit down on her ear, whispering harshly in it. "Cum."

Shell arched her back and cried out loudly as she toppled over the edge from her orgasm. Liquids stained the bedsheets and her body trembled and twitched as she came down from her high. The tendrils left her and she panted, calming down.

As she completely calmed down, she suddenly felt the Observer press right up against her. And it was clear that he was very aroused. He placed his lips on her neck. "Round 2?" He purred.

She just chuckled and nodded.


	5. In Unison

**In Unison**

Tenebrae sighed to herself as she got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. When she came into her room, Firebrand and Observer were all over each other, cursing and fighting unintelligibly. "Oi! Hey, knock it off you two!" Tenebrae got between them, pulling them apart with her tendrils. She forgot she was still in a towel.

Firebrand growled and got out of Tenebrae's grip, approaching her. "I'll show you, Observer... there's no WAY she thinks better of you better than me."

Tenebrae blinked with her good eye. "Uh...what the fuck did you say?"

"I said, there's no way you think better of him than me. I am in EVERY way better, and I DESERVE you." With this, he gripped her hip and pulled her close to his body, his eyes narrowed in determination and unconcealed lust.

Tenebrae's eye widened in complete confusion and surprise. She was in a TOWEL. "U-um...w-what are you doing Firebrand?" She asked, her hands against his chest slightly.

He didn't reply, and instead pressed his lips to hers, sucking on her bottom lip, holding her head in place. She let out a noise of surprise, her body freezing up on herself. His lips were soft, but hot, almost like fire. He held her close as he kissed her, his arm around her waist.

A brush of black hair passed over her shoulder as the other male held her from behind, his chin on her shoulder. "Is it okay...?" the Observer asked softly.

Tenebrae didn't know what to think, her good eye glancing over at the Observer. She didn't know what they had planned for her, but she had a hunch. She was blushing very hard, not sure what to do. When he didn't receive a reply, he closed his eyes and began to lick and suckle at her pulse, trying to coax her into this. Tenebrae let out a sudden moan into Firebrand's mouth, her neck being sensitive. She blushed harder, closing her good eye.

Firebrand unwrapped the towel from her waist and let if fall to the ground, then slipped off his jacket and held her even closer. She realized she was now naked and felt her face wanted to burst from being so red. Her hands were clutching his shirt.

"Don't hoard her all to yourself," the Observer almost whined.

"Want to switch?" Firebrand asked.

Tenebrae was panting a bit, her lips tingling from the kiss. They switched spots, then decided to lay on the bed. The Observer licked his lips, then kissed her gently, his body significantly cooler than Firebrand's. She closed her good eye and started to kiss him back. She was still blushing madly, but she wasn't fighting. He slid his tongue between her lips and kissed her, happily, enjoying her closeness and intimacy.

She moaned into his mouth and reached up with one hand to hold onto his shoulder. The attention she got from both men felt good. The Observer sat between her legs as he kissed her, holding her close to him. Firebrand held her from behind as his teeth grazed her neck lightly. Tenebrae's free hand clutched onto Firebrand's pant leg, small moans and gasps escaping her between kisses.

Firebrand hummed against her neck, and the Observer broke the kiss in favor of peppering her face in kisses. She panted a bit, blushing softly. Had they been fighting over her?Firebrand kissed and licked and nibbled and sucked and grazed at her neck tenderly, covering it with love bites that he soothed over with pecks from his lips.

The Observer's hands reached up and massaged the mounds on her chest gently, slowly and carefully. She gasped softly and arched her back, tilting her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. She began to feel heat gather down between her legs as she slowly became aroused.

The Observer leaned down a bit, kissing one breast gently. Firebrand massaged her shoulders gently to help her relax as they did this. Tenebrae relaxed, her face very red. The Observer sucked one breast into his mouth, massaging the other one in his hand.

"A-ah..." She mewled, closing her good eye and arching her chest into his touch. He suckled a bit more, then turned to the other breast and repeated his actions. She moaned and tilted her head back onto Firebrand's shoulder, panting.

After the Observer had finished, he began kissing down her chest and belly. "Hey, we;re going to switch soon," growled Firebrand.

"N...no fighting..." Tenebrae breathed, looking at them both.

Reluctantly, Observer switched places with Firebrand, and he tenderly began to massage her shoulders. She relaxed as her shoulders were massaged, looking at Firebrand. Firebrand pushed her back to gently lay down on Observer's chest, then began to kiss her belly. Tenebrae closed her good eye and breathed out, mewling from the feeling. He slowly made her way to her nether-regions, breathing out softly against her. She blushed madly and looked down at him, knowing what he had planned.

He gripped her hips gently and ran his tongue up her slit, parting her for him, before moving his tongue to tweak the small nub of flesh above her slit. "Mmnm!" She threw her head back in a squeal, her hands clutching the bed sheets.

The Observer gently murmured into her ear, nibbling on it gently. She panted harshly, her chest heaving. Firebrand continued to lap and suckle at her lower regions, being tender and gentle with her. She moaned out loudly, lightly bucking her hips. "H...ha..."

He pulled back, then licked his lips. "Switch," he told Observer, and once again they traded places.

She blushed as they switched places once again. Firebrand and the Observer undressed themselves, then resumed kissing at her skin. Tenebrae relaxed under their touch, knowing she wanted not just one of them, but both of them. Firebrand gripped her wrist from behind gently, then moved her hand between his legs, kissing her neck gently. She gasped softly and blushed, looking over her shoulder at him. She had a hunch, but didn't know exactly what he was doing.

"Will you touch me?" Firebrand asked softly, his teeth grazing her neck lightly. "I promise to be nice..."

She nodded slowly and looked down at his member, nervous, but excited. The Observer grabbed her other hand with a soft whine, not wanting her to just give her attention to the larger male. Tenebrae looked at him as he grabbed her other hand and she nodded also. They both got closer to her, Firebrand kissing one side of her neck as Observer kissed the other, their hands setting hers on their members.

She moaned softly and her hands wrapped around their members, slowly beginning to stroke them. They both groaned into her neck, the Observer beginning to pant. She shuddered when they groaned into her neck and moved her hands faster, even squeezing slightly. Firebrand began to nibble her neck gently, while the Observer's hands returned to her shoulders. She moaned from their attention and stroked them faster, panting softly.

"O-okay, wait, wait..." Firebrand panted.

Tenebrae stopped stroking them, her face very red.

"Are you sure about this?" Observer asked Tenebrae.

She thought for a long moment and gave a slow nod. They switched places one last time, the Observer at her back and Firebrand at her front. She relaxed against them both, trying to relax even more for what was to come. Firebrand and Observer both slowly began to push in, as slowly and as tenderly as possible. She gritted her teeth from the slight pain she felt, groaning out.

They were slow and they were gentle with her, waiting for her to adjust patiently. She had one hand on Observer's shoulder, the other on Firebrand's leg. "M...move please..." She panted.

They both began to move slowly, both men moaning and panting above and beneath her. She closed her good eye and began moaning and panting with them, holding onto them. "Y-you feel so good..." Firebrand shivered, going even deeper.

Tenebrae moaned out loudly, leaning her head back and bucking against both of them. "O-oh, God..." the Observer moaned, whimpering a little.

"M..more...please..." She panted and shuddered.

They began to go faster, harder, and deeper, soon going deep enough to touch her spot. Tenebrae cried out their names as they touched her spot deep inside her, bucking hard against them. Firebrand was so close already, but the Observer wasn't even close to satisfied. He worked like a champ, working to send himself, Tenebrae, and Firebrand over the edge.

"G...guys...please..h-harder..." She begged.

They both shuddered, then began pounding into her as hard and as fast as they could. She screamed out their names, now finding herself close to the edge. Firebrand shuddered, trying to hold out for Shell, but it was starting to become more difficult. "I-I'm gonna..." She groaned, then cried out loudly as she clenched around both of them and came hard.

They both hissed softly, then groaned, releasing as well. They panted underneath and on top of her, holding onto her closely. She held onto them, holding them close to her and panting harshly.

They gently pulled out of her, laying with her on the bed. She snuggled them both, relaxing.


	6. Intimate Relationship

**Intimate Relationship**

During the evening, Firebrand and Observer had just finished eating with Shell, and were now relaxing on the forest floor. Shell relaxed on the patch of soft grass, watching animals up in the trees move about.

"Such a nice evening," Firebrand said softly as the crimson gold of sunset started to fade into grey.

"Mmmmhmmm." Shell nodded in agreement, rolling around a bit to get comfortable.

The Observer's tail unconsciously curled around her ankle, squeezing gently. Although Shell had plenty of sessions and he was certain all thoughts of running were gone, he was still cautious. His body felt a bit warmer than usual, and he found his body to be a lot more sensitive and receptive to touch. He knew what that meant, so did Firebrand: it was mating season.

Shell had no idea what they were going through. She knew they were both warmer than usual, so maybe they were just going through a phase. She didn't pay much attention to it, but she did feel the Observer's tail curl around her ankle. Firebrand was feeling... particularly receptive tonight. He eyed Shell from the corner of his eye, a low purr idling in his chest. His tail twitched, itching for contact. She saw his tail twitch and she knew what that meant. it wanted contact. She gave a soft smile and reached down, lightly rubbing his tail.

He gave a soft purr, glad for the attention. He watched Shell with a mixture of tenderness and... wanton desire. Observer had been feeling it too. He needed to mate and have a lifelong one at that. Firebrand wanted so, as well, but...

Could they actually BOTH have her as a mate?

Shell kept rubbing Firebrand's tail gently and reached over with her other hand, rubbing Observer's side. Firebrand and the Observer looked at each other, and silently decided. There need be no explanation or question. They knew what they wanted. Shell continued to rub them gently, not knowing what they had decided.

Firebrand leaned down and tilted her chin up with a finger. When their eyes met, Firebrand was already unleashing his hypnotic power, albeit slower than usual. He didn't have to go fast unless she resisted. Shell's eyes dulled a bit and she relaxed under the colorful rings, letting him do as he wished.

"Shell..." Observer called for her softly.

She slowly turned her gaze over to him. He was also using his hypnotic powers, the colored rings pulsating slowly across his eyes. "We've been thinking this through since we've gotten to know you... and we've decided... we want you to stay with us."

"Stay...?" She murmured, not knowing what he meant by that.

"That's right... we want you to stay here, in the forest, with Firebrand and me... we want you to be our mate," he told her in the same soft tone.

"Mate?" She asked, still under the hypnotism.

"Mm-hmm," Firebrand nodded. His tail fought with the Observer's for a moment, then they both gently began to wrap her up in their coils. "We want to have you as our own..."

"Our love..."

Shell looked at them both, trying to decide. She finally gave a soft nod.

"We want you to surrender yourself to us, so we can have you..." the Observer told her, eyes still emitting the entrancing rings. Firebrand did the same, so that no matter where she looked she would be met with the hypnotic rings.

Shell nodded slowly, slowly submitting to them. "I'll...be yours...both of you.."

"Forget everything that used to be for you..." Firebrand murmured into her ear. "Forget about the pain, forget about where you came from, forget about those who have wronged you."

"They don't matter anymore..." Observer added softly.

"Don't matter...anymore...forget..." She murmured, slowly forgetting all Firebrand had said.

"You don't have to be burdened by your past... it doesn't matter," Firebrand told her.

"Now, and until we are parted by death, we can have you, hold you, and love you... we want nothing more than to make you happy, to fill you with contentment and satisfaction," the Observer breathed into her ear.

She looked at both of them, her eyes dulled, but filled with love. Firebrand made the first move, taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. Shell didn't know what to do for a moment, never have been kissed before. She then closed her eyes, melting into his touch.

"Just surrender... we'll take good care of you," the Observer promised, then gently began to nibble at her ear, suckling and nipping, kneading her ear with his teeth gently.

She surrendered to them, letting out a small noise as her ear was kneaded. Firebrand's forked tongue slid between her lips, then he gently pulled her mouth open, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly, wishing her hands were free so she could touch them. She kissed him back as he deepened it. He continued to kiss her, soft sounds escaping from their melded lips, mouths open and tongues moving around inside. The Observer gave Firebrand's tail a tug, and their coils slowly relaxed and dropped from her upper half.

She was finally able to move her arms, one going to hold the back of Firebrand's head, the other touching the Observer's hand gently. She panted in the kiss, letting out soft moans.The Observer's hand slid under her chin, and he parted the kiss between Firebrand and her to kiss her himself, immediately slipping his tongue between her lips. Firebrand kissed her cheek, then began to kiss her jaw, her chin, her neck. He stopped at her neck, then began to lick, suck, kiss, and even nip and bite at her neck.

Shell moaned into the kiss, rubbing her tongue against the Observer's gently. She also moaned from the treatment on her neck, arching her back as she felt herself becoming aroused. Two hands slid themselves underneath her shirt, one belonging to Firebrand, the other belonging to the Observer. They pushed their warm hands up underneath her bra, each hand finding a breast and squeezing gently. She gasped softly and arched her chest into their hands, moaning from the feeling. She wanted more.

Firebrand's hand was a bit more rough and pronounced, while the Observer was gentle as he could be, slowly making build up, as if she was made of glass and would break if they made a wrong move. She began letting out gasps and mewls, groans and moans as her breasts were touched and tended to. She wanted her shirt off, so they could touch her more. The Observer sensed what she was thinking and gripped her shirt at its hem, then lifted it over her head. Next he removed her bra, and then he resumed his task.

She closed her eyes and arched into their hands again, loving the way they treated her. Firebrand removed his hand, then lowered his head and took the breast into his mouth, suckling at it, his tongue laving over it. Shell gasped loudly and tilted her head back, moaning louder. Firebrand's dominance began to spread farther. He began to get a bit greedy, his coils dropping from around her so that he was able to touch her where he could. The Observer was feeling a bit neglected.

"D...don't you dare leave him out of this Firebrand..." Shell panted, looking at them. "I want you both...share, please don't fight over me..."

Firebrand regained his composure, and his touch became slow again. He wanted her, he really did, but if she wanted them both he had no problem obliging her. She closed her eyes again from the attention, feeling heat gather between her legs.Finally, the Observer was ready to move on, his coils loosening. They brought her to the ground, laying her down on the soft cool grass and their warm coils. Firebrand got on top of her, his hips meeting hers, and... she could feel him, his heat and his hardness.

"Oh god..." She breathed, her hands clutching the closest thing to her, which was Firebrand. She wanted more, she wanted them.

His mouth was at her neck again, kissing her pulse on the right side of her neck. He licked and kissed and suckled at that spot, then he opened his mouth, fangs lengthening and glistening with venom... he would mark her, and then he would take her. His venom would relax her and make her more sensitive to touch, and quell her pain, so she wasn't hurt during the mating.

Shell held onto him, her head tilted back as she felt his mouth on her neck. She did feel something graze her neck slightly, but she only held him closer, having a hunch on what he was about to do. He sank his teeth into the flesh, biting hard in order to fully make the mark. Once that was done, his venom was released, seeping into her skin. Soon, there was no pain, only pleasure...

Shell had whimpered at first from the bite, but then she soon stopped as she felt the pain begin to vanish. His tail slipped between her legs, reaching behind and tugging her jeans and undergarments down, before beginning to rub back and forth against her. She gasped and shuddered hard from the feeling, clutching onto him. She felt the friction against her lower regions, the pleasure it gave her.

After she was considerably wet, he pressed his hips against hers, the tip of his member nudging into her entrance. She blushed, staying as relaxed as she could, feeling him begin to press into her. He slowly thrusted in and out of her until he was all the way inside. His venom had worked its purpose: when he had broken past her purity, there was literally no pain. Shell panted, holding onto him tightly. She felt nothing but the feeling of being filled and held.

He began to thrust in and out of her, deeply and slowly. He panted, looking down at her with nothing less than pure adoration for the girl underneath him. She reached out with her free hand for the Observer, wanting him as well, needing them both. The Observer, at the current moment, had resorted to touching himself, even though he wanted the same attention as well. He gave a soft whine upon feeling Shell's hand on his tail, touching him anywhere than where he needed it most.

She soon gripped his hand and pulled him towards her. "I need you both..."

Firebrand looked down at her. "It's okay, he will get his turn," he promised. He looked up at the Observer. "Come here..."

The Observer slid up so that he wasn't in the way. Firebrand gripped the back of his neck, then pulled him closer, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Shell found herself enjoying the kissing between them, still holding onto Firebrand. The Observer was still touching himself, discouraged when he still couldn't gain any satisfaction from this. Firebrand couldn't help him, having to hold on to Shell firmly. She moaned suddenly as his hips gave hard, deep thrust, slightly digging her nails into his skin.

He slowly made build up with her, gradually going harder and faster and deeper. Even though at the present moment she couldn't feel pain, he didn't want to screw her body up. She panted and moaned and gasped, loving every waking moment and wave of pleasure. The Observer suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He took Shell's hand in his wrist, setting her hand on his throbbing member. Firebrand still wasn't done yet, and touching himself wasn't helping any more than Firebrand's attempts to quell his lust were.

Shell was panting, her eyes looking over at the Observer. She wrapped her fingers around his member and began stroking, trying to give him the satisfaction that he needed. This was much better, he thought to himself, groaning. He rocked his hips into her hand, soft white pearls of moisture already leaking from the tip of his neglected member. Her other hand clutched onto Firebrand's shoulder, her pants and moans rising with each thrust. She stroked the other male faster, giving in a small squeezes now and then.

Firebrand and the Observer slowly sped up in their motions, until Firebrand gave a small roar and climaxed, filling her and coating her insides with his seed. She cried out as she hit her climax, a mixture of both their juices seeping out of her, with a tiny bit of blood also from her barrier being broken. But oh, she wanted more.

Firebrand pulled out, then got out of the way for the Observer. Said male slid between her legs, barely having any restraint as he entered her. Shell clutched onto him tightly, moaning from being oversensitive, but wanting so much more. He began to pump in and out of her deeply, going in to the knot each time. He moved in easier from the added lubrication and got more friction because of it. She thrusted her hips against his, crying out and moaning loudly as he brushed against that spot deep inside each time.

"H-hey... you don't get her all to yourself," Firebrand said, already semi-erect again.

The Observer panted, but pulled out of Shell gently. She whined loudly, her body throbbing and pulsing.The Observer rolled her over on her stomach, then entered her again, still not close to his climax. Firebrand took her wrist and set her hand on him, spent, but still having room for a little more. Shell moaned out loudly from the new position, arching her back like a cat. Her hand wrapped around Firebrand's member and started stroking. Both males moaned out, the Observer arching over her, holding her closely. Firebrand rocked his hips into her hand.

Shell rested her upper half on the ground, moaning out their names deeply. She continued to stroke Firebrand, adding in squeezes. The Observer began to get close, his mouth at Shell's neck. He began to pump into her as fast, deep, and hard as he could, wanting to bring her over the edge with him. She was starting to get close again, feeling so loved by both of them. Her free hand dug into the forest floor, her hips thrashing.

He suddenly unhinged his jaw and bit in to the left side of her neck, marking her as his mate as well. He gave one last thrust, then began trembling as he climaxed inside her, holding her tightly. Firebrand groaned and splashed over Shell's hand, slowly going soft. Shell cried out their names as she hit her second orgasm, her body shaking from the force of her orgasm. She then went limp under the Observer, eyes closed tightly and breathing very hard.

The Observer panted, then pulled out of her gently. Firebrand and he then placed their coils over her, holding her close. They were both purring as they held her. She slowly calmed down, snuggled between them. She felt loved.

They fell asleep on the soft grass, warm and safe.


	7. Love Making

**Love Making**

Shell plopped down on her bed, sighing deeply. She rolled onto her stomach, then her side and finally wiggled around until she got comfortable enough to sleep. It had been a a few hours since Masky had left to do a few errands and he had told her that he would be back soon. She and Masky had been on the run from bad guys for nearly a month now and somehow, all the time they spent together was bringing them closer and closer to each other.

They were holing up in a small, but decent sized motel room for the night. They could never stay in one place for too long. They had to move around all the time just to keep out of sight. She only had on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, of course, with her undergarments underneath her clothes. Shell sighed again, hoping Masky would return soon.

It was only a few moments later when she heard the door to their motel room creaking open. She heard it shut and footsteps walked across the carpet towards the foot of the bed. Shell quickly sat up, her eyes going to the foot of the bed. To her surprise, the figure vanished.

"Huh...?" She said, looking around the semi-dark room. All of a sudden, something landed on her from above her, causing her to fall back onto her back and she grunted when she did. She looked up at whoever had landed on her and she blinked, realizing it was Masky. He was straddling her stomach, with his hands on either side of her head. His mask was up partway, revealing only his mouth and nose. He had a huge grin on his face. "Masky?"

"Shellllllllly.." He giggled and then ripped off his mask, letting it fall to the floor. When she saw his eyes, she had gasped softly. Instead of his eyes being those chocolate brown orbs, they were now a bright, glowing blue. Shell had seen this once, to where someone had licked a Juju pop and caused the person to engage in Trickster mode. But looking at Masky, he didn't look to be in full Trickster. "I've been thinking about this for a while, trying to figure out how I would tell you this. But now I finally feel brave enough to tell you. I love you, Shell."

Her hazel eyes went wide slightly when she heard those three words, pure words. His voice held so much love and happiness...that she too, was happy. She had never fallen in love before, never had her first kiss. Maybe...now. "Masky...I love you too."

He seemed surprised by the fact that she loved him back just as much, but he was happy. He leaned down and nuzzled his face against hers gently. He seemed to be wanting to coax her into something, something she couldn't quite figure out yet. She nuzzled him back, closing her eyes as she felt herself relax. He kissed the corner of her mouth, silently asking for permission to kiss her.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed and she nodded, giving him permission. His mouth closed over hers and his cool lips moved against hers gently. He ran his hand through her long, but soft hair and his other hand went to her knee, kneading and squeezing it gently. She moved her hands, one clutching his shoulder and the other tangling into the hairs at the nape of his neck.

She let out a soft sound into his mouth, moving her lips against his as she returned the kiss. His hand slid up and on the outside of her thigh to her hip, fingers gripping her flesh softly. His tongue licked her bottom lip gently, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She complied and opened her mouth to him, another soft sound escaping her as his tongue delved into her sweet mouth. He took his time exploring her mouth, not leaving a single inch unexplored. He then curled his tongue around hers, rubbing it softly.

She tightened her grip on him as a moan came from her and she rubbed her tongue against his. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she was sure his heart was doing the same thing. He rubbed faster, the hand on her hip slid into her shirt and went around to her back, unhooking her strapless bra. He paused, waiting for her to say it was alright.

Shell felt her cheeks heat up and she was now starting to realize what he wanted, what they both wanted. She nodded and he took her bra off, flinging it to the floor. His hand gently cupped her breast, squeezing and massaging just as gently. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip again, letting out a soft sound of pleasure as she arched into his hand. He tugged on her shirt and with her permission, he slid it off her torso, tossing it to the floor.

He broke the kiss to breathe and then went lower, kissing and sucking her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him more room and mewled as he left love bites and marks. He kissed down her collarbone and to her chest, where he sucked on her breast gently. He turned to the neglected one, massaging and squeezing that one. She moaned out, feeling her face heat up from the love and attention he gave her.

He slid down her body, an obvious very hard bulge between his legs showing how aroused he was. He rolled his hips against hers, creating the friction that they both needed. She groaned out loudly in want and panted, rolling her hips against his. He ground his arousal right against hers, smiling when she let out a cry of pleasure.

He moved away and tugged down her jeans and undies, first to her ankles, then off completely. "Shell, are you a virgin?"

Shell blushed terribly and nodded, feeling very shy all of the sudden. He smiled up at her and kissed her thigh gently. "Don't be shy." He cooed as he moved his head between her legs. She clutched the bed sheets when she felt his tongue slide across her heat before dipping down to her entrance, teasing her. She clutched the bed sheets on either side of her and moaned out, then squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

He was being extremely careful with her, while pleasuring her and preparing her for what was to come. His tongue dipped into her, leaving nothing unexplored or untended. He used his thumb to rub her clit, while moving his tongue inside her. She let out a high-pitched cry of pleasure and arched her back, her hands finding their way into Masky's hair. She tangled her fingers in the soft, brown locks, gasping and panting.

He then pulled away slightly and placed his mouth over her lower regions, his tongue flicking her sensitive nub and moving two fingers in and out of her, scissoring and stretching her while pleasuring her at the same time. She cried out again, arching her back even more. Her legs had begun to shake under the pleasure.

He pulled away once he felt she was prepared enough and licked his lips and fingers clean and shed himself of his clothes. She blushed when he did that and he spread her legs a little more, then placed his member at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling away a few seconds later. "Ready?" He whispered.

She nodded, putting her hands on his shoulders and forced herself to stay relaxed. She gritted her teeth as he pushed into her carefully and slowly, pressing against the wall that labeled her a virgin. She then cried out in pain as he pushed past it, sending a sharp pain through her lower regions. She felt tears form in the corners of her eyes, but Masky reached up and wiped her tears away. He comforted her and soothed her, letting her know that the pain wouldn't last long.

The pain soon dulled and she relaxed around him. "I-I'm okay..." She said softly.

He smiled at her and kissed her again, moving deeper into her until he was fully sheathed inside. He waited a few moments for her to adjust, then he began moving. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and he used this as leverage to thrust into her deeper. He loved her. He loved her so much. The way she smiled, when she laughed, he just loved everything about her.

Her moans became louder as he moved deeper. Her breath hitched as he grazed against that spot deep inside her and then she cried out his name loudly as he hit it with a force so much it sent a huge jolt of pleasure through her. She raked her nails down his back, leaving red scratches that would make someone think Masky was attacked. He moaned out her name loudly and kissed her deeply, their tongues finding each other.

Shell moaned loudly into the kiss and felt a heat building up in her abdomen. A tightening that signaled her that she was getting close. Her lover panted hard, moaning her name between kisses. He was nearing his end as well and this only made him move faster and harder. He held back, wanting her to climax first.

She felt ready to burst. "M-Masky!" she screamed out his name and arched her back violently as she toppled over the edge from her orgasm.

"Shell!" He cried out her name loudly and came deep inside her, filling her up to the brim. Some of his cum trickled out of her, staining the bed sheets underneath him. He collapsed on top of her, breathing harshly into her neck.

She held him tight to her, breathing just as harshly as she slowly came down from her high. Once the two were calmed down and cooled enough, he gently slid out of her and laid down next to her, while pulling him against her, their energy spent. "Shell..."

She looked up at him as he said her name and pulled the covers over them. "Masky..."

"I love you..." He nuzzled her face gently with a happy, but exhausted smile.

She smiled the same and nuzzled him back. "I love you too..." Soon they were both asleep, oblivious to the world outside and safe in each other's arms.


	8. Reversed Position

**Reversed Position **

Habit opened the door to the house, sighing in relief at how warm it was inside compared to the freezing snow outside. He shut the door and kicked off his snow covered boots, then shrugged off his snow stained jacket. He put the snow-covered clothes into a place to dry and yawned, stretching to take a nap. He then decided to head up to his room.

His room was warm, and he closed the door to conserve the toastiness of the room. He closed the curtains to shield the windows, then cranked up the soft glowing heat radiator up to an eleven. He turned up some of the dimmed lights so that the room was a bit brighter, but still dark enough for sleep. He yawned again and crawled into the bed, snuggling into the covers for sleep.

"Hey!"

He jumped at the sound of someone's voice. He looked down, and when he met the familiar combination of one soft athemeyst eye with one watery blue eye, he soon recognized her as his sweetheart, Joey-Rae. "Don't crush me," she complained, rolling out of his way. She apparently had the same idea in getting warm.

Habit smiled a bit when he saw her. "When did you get in here?" He asked, pulling her against his chest.

"'Bout an hour ago. You weren't home, so I just came in. It was cold."

"Scratch cold, it's fucking freezing." He said and nuzzled her face.

"It's not SO bad," she replied.

"Hm." He said and began to place soft, feather-like kisses on her face.

"I mean, there's lots of things to do..." she smiled, closing her eyes as he kissed her face. "Cocoa, gingerbread men, snowmen, snowball fights... and..."

"Cuddling in front of the fireplace." He purred, kissing her chin.

"Hm..." she murmured, then opened her eyes. "I'll bet you're wanting a one horse open sleigh ride," she said suggestively. "Wouldn't ya?"

Habit grinned at her. "Perhaps."

"Oh, don't be so modest," she grinned, then rolled over so that she was on top of him.

He kept grinning that grin of his and placed his hands on her hips. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, though it wasn't nearly as deep as he liked, the little tease. He hummed against her lips and moved his hands up her sides, kneading and squeezing the flesh gently. She gave a pleased mumble and kissed him deeper, her hands holding on to his shoulders.

He moved his hands under her shirt, rubbing and stroking her soft skin. He sucked on her bottom lip gently. She lifted his shirt up his body, bringing it over his head. He allowed her to remove his shirt, showing off his rather fit torso. Her hands trailed down his chest, kind of jealous of the fitness he exerted. Presently, she looked down at her set thighs with a slight frown.

"Why are ya frowning sweetheart?" He asked her.

"You're so fit... and nothing I try gets rid of this stupid fat..." she said.

"Oi," He lifted her chin up. "Yer beautiful the way you are Joey-Rae. In fact, you have those sexy curves."

"Hm. Still makes me jealous, though," she answered, but continued with her work.

He leaned back and let out purrs as her hands moved over his chest. She leaned down and kissed his collarbone, before moving her mouth down, tracing over his faded marks and scars. He let out a mix between a purr and a moan, letting her do as she wished. She got lower and lower, kissing down his stomach. "Mmm..." He purred.

She got to the hem of his jeans before she looked up at him. He looked down at her. "Can I?" She asked softly. "I wanna make you feel good..."

He nodded. "But I get to return the favor, love."

"All right," she smiled, then tugged down his jeans and his boxers, the soft fabric of the undergarments rubbing against him.

He let out a soft noise as his growing arousal was exposed to her, tilting his head back. She stared at it for a moment, as she always did, then touched it, her fingers wrapping around the smooth member. He let out a small groan, feeling her fingers wrap around his hardening member. She stroked him for a few moments, trying go get him into hardness. Then she began to mouth at the tip of his member gently, her tongue messing with the sensitive bit.

"Joey...ah..." He moaned and placed her hands in her hair, stroking her scalp gently. At the feel of her tongue on him, he began to grow even harder.

She continued to lick and suckle for a bit looking up at him for cues and hints that she should continue or try something else.

"Mmm, keep going sweetheart..." He breathed.

She pulled back for a moment, then turned herself around, straddling his chest. Then she leaned down and began working again, kissing and licking at the hardened member. "Mmm...god Joey..." He moaned and leaned his head back, panting. He thought that he should start returning the favor and his hands gripped the waistband of her jeans, unbuttoning them.

She gave a grunt of approval, then began to descend down his member, surrounding him with her wet cavern. He pulled her jeans down, along with her underwear. He grinned and leaned close, his hot breath on her lower regions gently. She gave off her impatience, giving a hard suck, her tongue swirling around his length.

Habit groaned and bucked his hips lightly, then ran his tongue along her slit, going to swirl around her sensitive nub. She moaned, the vibration resounding in his member, and she went down further, harder. He pressed his tongue to her entrance, running his tongue over it a few times before he pushed it in, giving off a hum. His hands held her hips gently.

She moaned again, getting more and more wet as she relaxed, swirling her tongue around his length. He suckled on her lower regions gently, while moving his tongue in and out of her. She pulled back a little to breathe, already getting caught up in the sensations. He very lightly brushed his tongue over her special spot deep inside.

She gave a squeal, her eyes widening in surprise. He hummed against her and pulled back slightly with a pant. "I-I can't take anymore... I'm close already..." she groaned.

"Hm. Do you want me?" He purred.

"I want you so badly... it's cold and I wanna warm up," she panted, laying down with her back to his chest, moving his hand to grip her left thigh, and positioning the other one to lock arms with. Her favorite position.

"Hm." He grinned and gripped her left thigh, keeping her at a comfortable position and angle. He rubbed the head of his member at her entrance.

"Come on..." she groaned softly. "I want you..."

"So do I my love." He purred in her ear and pushed into her gently, groaning as he did.

She moaned as he pushed up into her, holding onto his left arm with hers. He held her to him as he pushed up into her, moaning from the heat she provided. When he was as far as he could be in, she moaned, waiting for him to start moving. He began moving once he knew she was relaxed, growling and panting. His voice even became distorted.

Even though she had during countless times convinced herself he wouldn't hurt her, that voice almost ALWAYS scared her. Habit controlled his voice, keeping it normal, for her. He gradually began to increase his pace, moaning in her ear.

"Oh-ohh..." she moaned, her head lolling back. "Please, Mister H..." she plead, using her nickname for him.

"You like that?" He purred in her ear seductively, his tongue hotly tracing her earlobe.

"I do..." she panted, just about overcome with pleasure.

He thrusted harder, deeper, faster, pleasuring his sweetheart. He loved her, god he loved her. He lowered his mouth to her neck and began licking, sucking, kissing, nibbling the flesh there. It drove her mad, being filled up and held and tended to at the same time. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Fuck..." He moaned, hitting that spot deep inside her.

"Aah! I-I'm coming!" She moaned, getting so close.

He continued to hit that wonderful spot inside her, growling and moaning. "I-I'm coming... nnàah...!" She groaned, panting, before she gave a yell and climaxed all over his length, squeezing around him.

Habit roared out as he came inside her, thrusting through his climax until he couldn't anymore. She panted, her body hot. Not wanting to lose any of the heat, she dismounted herself and rolled over on her stomach. He panted hard and looked over at her.

She looked back down at him, feeling exhausted, but satisfied nonetheless. He smiled and kissed her lips softly, rubbing her back. She closed her eyes, kissing him back just as gently, trying to pull the covers over them. He used his free hand to pull the covers over them and sighed happily. "I love you..." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you back..." she smiled back, then pulled away, resting her head on his chest.

Habit relaxed with her, stroking her hair softly as they rested.


End file.
